Mirumo de Pon!
by minami-chan9
Summary: My first ever fanfic... so I hope you guys enjoy reading it no matter how much I suck at it.. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own of course any of the characters of Mirumo de Pon or the anime & manga series of it. If I had, I would be dating Dylan by now… XD

**Author's notes**: This is my first fanfic so I'm not really that good. About the story? Well, Katie in the 1st chapter meets a new friend. But what will happen when these two gets separated? Well, read ahead. --"

Before we begin, this is how my fanfics will turn out. Look at the LEGEND for more info…

**LEGEND**

_SPEAKING_:

Is denoted by the char.'s name in caps, followed underneath their dialogue and its broken into one line 90 of the time. Unless, it's a long dialogue..

Ex:

KATIE

"I like you Dylan! No matter what!

I will always like you!"

Katie speaks 2 screens in the ex., at the end of longer, the screen switched.

For the thoughts in their head and for them whispering to other people, it will be _italized_.

_ACTION_:

Will be sequenced after what the person has just said in their dialogue. So PLEASE, keep this in mind!

Ex:

KATIE

"Say Dylan.." 

Katie looks at Dylan then looks up

-- Flashbacks, Dreams, Romantic Scenes, etc. -- 

For example…

**FMV 01: Katie's loneliness**

Katie sits down by the bench and started crying…

KATIE

Why..? Why must this happen…?

Katie placed her hands on her face and continues to cry…

**END FMV 01**

NOTE: About the FMV, there will also come a time wherein a scene begins to be romantic so this will also be used, as well for the dreams, instead only flashbacks are shown… Thank you for reading this note. :P

Ok, enough with this chit-chat and let's go on with the story… (LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION :P)

**Chapter 01: Katie's New Friend**

**FMV 01: Katie's "dreams"**

The boy shouted to the girl, as tears slowly began to fall from his face. We can only see their mouths moving and some hand movements.

BOY

"Why?!

Why must you leave?!"

GIRL

"I'm sorry.. But I can't stay…

My parents have decided to move and its final."

The girl said calmly and tears began to fall from her face and gave the boy a small smile..

GIRL

"But, I asked them if I could come back here…"

She said calmly as more tears began falling from her face.

BOY

"What? What they said?"

GIRL

"Yes, we will only be staying for a year or a two in there."

She said proudly as she wiped her tears and gave the boy a smile. Then the two children hugged each other.

**END FMV 01**

Scene change. Fading in to Katie's room. The blonde haired girl starts to wake up.

KATIE

"Must be another of those weird dreams…"

She said to herself. Then she started to get out of bed, and get dressed. Scene changes from downstairs.

WOMAN VOICE

"Katie! Come in here now and eat breakfast!"

The woman shouted from the kitchen.

KATIE

"Coming Mom!

Boy, I'd better hurry now! I don't want to be late!"

Katie said as she had left her room and went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. Scene change at kitchen. Katie's mom is preparing breakfast.

KATIE'S MOM

"Now Katie, you better eat first now.

You must not feel weak for today."

She said as Katie sat down and started eating. Black screen. Scene then opens to Katie putting her shoes on.

KATIE

"I gotta go now mom! Bye!"

KATIE'S MOM

"Ok now! Be good at practice now ok dear?"

She replied as Katie left the room.

KATIE'S MOM

"Oh, that Katie, she is beginning to grow up."

Black screen. Scene opens to the busy streets. Katie is seen running.

KATIE

"I gotta really hurry or I'll be late!"

Scene fades Katie running. Scene changes to Katie inside a shop.

KATIE

"I'm here teacher!"

She shouted as a woman turned herself around and saw Katie.

TEACHER

"Ahh Katie, good.

Shall we start with our practice?"

She asked as she patted the chair beside her. A piano was displayed in front of the teacher and the chair.

KATIE

"Hai!"

She walks towards the chair. And started playing the piano.

Camera begins to rotate slowly around the room as Katie was playing the piano. Katie started singing.

KATIE

♪ _Why has the star appeared on the red sky?_

_It may seem so near, but reaching it so far._

_We will still be together being best friends._

_No matter how apart we can be_

_We will be together in the end._

_That's my wish and hoping it never ends…_

_Why has the star shined on the red sky?_

_Is it telling me that I could really fly?_

_Oh please guiding star_

_Help me find a way,_

_On how we can still be_

_Together everyday?_ ♪

The camera is still rotating as Katie continues to play the piano. Her teacher looked so happy and calm when she heard Katie sing. As the music filled the room, scene changes outside the shop. Someone from outside was looking at Katie. It was a boy holding a book. It seemed that he had been looking from outside the window since Katie started practicing.

BOY

"Wow, she's really good at playing the piano."

Scene goes back to the room. Katie is still playing the piano.

KATIE

♪ _Why must the star shine on the dark red... sky…_♪

Katie finished playing the piano. She turns toward her teacher and smiled.

KATIE

"I'm done practicing teacher!"

TEACHER

"Oh, Katie. Well done! Now, you better remember what I had taught you now okay?"

She gave a small smile.

KATIE

"Ok teacher! I will do my best!"

She shouted as she raised her hand as a vow to her teacher. She stood up and began walking towards the door.

TEACHER

"Take care now Katie!"

She waved goodbye. The boy who was watching Katie practiced quickly ran away and hide. Katie is seen outside of the shop she paused for a while and sighed.

KATIE

"Okay! Time to go to my favorite place!"

She ran across the streets and onto the park. The boy then peeked his head a little.

BOY

"… Where could she be going now?"

Scene fade. Scene starts to open from the park. Katie is seen slowly running then suddenly stops. She walks towards the swings and sat down. Camera begins to rotate slowly around Katie as she was talking to herself.

KATIE

"Why… Why did I sing that?

I could have just sung another instead of that."

She started to look at the sky. Then Katie looked at the tree in front of her.

KATIE

"… If only someone out there can be my friend…

But, I'll only be here for a few days…

Will that dream ever come true?"

Still looking at the tree. Small tears began to be in her eyes. She then wiped her tears. Scene changes to the boy who was looking at Katie practice from before. He was able to track down Katie. And so he took a deep breathe and walk towards her. Still holding that book of his.

BOY

"H-Hello. I saw you practicing from a while ago. My name's Dylan. What's yours?"

Katie got startled as she saw the boy in front of her.

KATIE

"Oh, my name is Katie. N-Nice to meet you Dylan."

She started to blush a little. As she began to think to herself.

KATIE

"_C-Could this be…? For real…? No way! Is it really coming true?_"

She started to look at Dylan, then at the sky. Dylan seemed confused.

DYLAN

"Is there something wrong?

KATIE

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something."

DYLAN

"Oh really? If that's so, can we be friends?

I know it seems sudden, but I've been watching you practice since.

And I think you're really great at it."

He started to blush a little, Katie was a bit shocked to hear what he said.

KATIE

"Yeah, sure we can be friends.

It's even okay if it was sudden."

She started to stand up, and turn herself to the tree. She walks towards it. Then she turned around and faced Dylan.

KATIE

"By the way, why were you watching me practice?"

DYLAN

"Oh, I always pass by that shop.

I'm at the library reading books but ever since I saw you there."

He started to look away from Katie and looked at the sky. The camera starts rotating around the two.

DYLAN

"I've always wanted to see someone practice from that shop."

Dylan looked at Katie. Katie looking back.

DYLAN

"Anyway, when can we play tomorrow?

I've always wanted to play for quite a while."

KATIE

"T-Tomorrow…"

DYLAN

"Okay, tomorrow it is then. Well, see ya Katie."

Dylan walks away. Katie waved goodbye to Dylan. Black screen.

Scene opens to Katie who had just arrived at home. She took off her shoes and stretched her arms.

KATIE

"I'm home!"

KATIE'S MOM

"Katie! Welcome home!"

Camera focuses on Katie who is walking upstairs to her room. Scene changes at her room and she jumps towards the bed. She was still shocked of what happened.

**FMV 02: Katie's flashback from the park.**

KATIE

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something."

DYLAN

"Oh really? If that's so, can we be friends?

I know it seems sudden, but I've been watching you practice since.

And I think you're really great at it."

He started to blush a little, Katie was a bit shocked to hear what he said.

**END OF FMV 02**

Katie started to turn sideways, the sit up and look at the window.

KATIE

"Has my dream come true?"

Scene changes at Dylan's room. He seems to be doing the same thing as Katie.

DYLAN

"At least I finally said it…"

Scene changes back at Katie's room. Katie seems to be daydreaming but suddenly something just popped out from her head.

KATIE

"_Who's there?!_"

She was looking down at the window, but saw nothing. Then she tried to take a look from behind, and saw something that wasn't there before.

KATIE

"Eh!? What is this?!"

She began to walk towards it. Then started examining it before doing any other actions.

KATIE

"_I've never seen this one here before…_

_And, I don't even remember it being here._

_Oh well, better go see what's inside._"

She then entered the door. Scene changed from the inside of the "shop". She was shocked to see a lot of things.

KATIE

"Sugoi! There are a lot of things here!"

A blue mug caught her eye. Katie was curious so she walked towards it.

KATIE

"What's this?"

She was examining it until some unknown writings caught her eye. She just began reading it.

KATIE

"If you pour hot chocolate in this mug while wishing,

A "muglox" fairy will appear and grant your love wishes."

She then paused for a while into thinking about it.

She suddenly started laughing out loud.

KATIE

"Hahaha!"

The shop owner started to look a bit worried. Katie walks towards the shop owner with the mug still on her hand.

KATIE

"I would like to purchase this please."

SHOP OWNER

"Thank you."

The shop disappeared into thin air and Katie was still holding the mug.

KATIE

"Huh? Well, that was weird."

She noticed that she is still holding the mug.

KATIE

"Well, better try. I'm not sure if this would work."

Scene changes to Katie sitting down, holding hot chocolate on her right hand. She paused and was thinking about it.

KATIE

"Ok, its time."

She closed her eyes and placed her left hand near her chest. She then started pouring the hot chocolate on the blue mug.

KATIE

"I wish I would be together with Dylan."

She paused for a while and then laughed.

KATIE

"What am I doing?

There's no such thing as "muglox"!"

A weird light began to appear after Katie wished it. Katie was shocked to see the stream of light coming from the mug.

Camera begins to focus on the mug. Then something appeared in it.

"Hi, I'm Mirumo!"

Katie was shocked to see that "thing". She backed away quickly and was pointing at that "thing". "Mirumo" was looking around at Katie's room.

MIRUMO

"Hmm… This place seems to be fine.

Oh well, better stay here."

He noticed Katie who's pointing at him shocked.

MIRUMO

"What are you so scared about huh?"

KATIE

"Y-You're a "muglox"?"

MIRUMO

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

KATIE

"N-N-No, not at all."

As the muglox was still looking around, he just lied down and rest. Katie, looking quite confused, decided to communicate with Mirumo.

KATIE

"So… Mirumo, what do you want?"

MIRUMO

"Hmm… got any chocolates or something?"

KATIE

"Yeah! I'll go get them right away!"

MIRUMO

"Whatever."

Katie quickly went out of her room to get some chocolate. When she came back, she was holding a plate full of chocolate. Mirumo was looking amazed when he saw a plate full of chocolates.

MIRUMO

"WOW!!! CHOCOLATES!!!"

KATIE

"Go and eat all you want Mirumo, just enjoy yourself!"

As Mirumo was enjoying eating his chocolate, he was so happy of eating it. Black screen.

Scene opens still at Katie's room. Camera focuses on Katie who's lying in bed.

KATIE

"_I wonder… What should I do with Dylan?_

_I forgot to tell him I'll be here for a few days…_

_Maybe tomorrow…_"

MIRUMO

"Katie, why are you like that? I thought you seem so energetic."

KATIE

"Eh? How'd you know my name when I haven't told you yet…?"

MIRUMO

"You see, when muglox are summoned from the human world,

We will immediately know our partner's names."

Katie is looking at the wall while Mirumo is still eating the chocolates.

KATIE

"Say Mirumo… Do muglox know also about their partner's inner problems?"

MIRUMO

"No, they don't… Why?"

KATIE

"Nothing… Well, you better go to sleep now.

I made you your bed! Its right there beside you.

Well, I better get some sleep now.

Night Mirumo!"

Katie began to fall asleep… Mirumo on the other hand, was still eating chocolates. But when he turned sideways he saw the bed made by Katie.

MIRUMO

"_She didn't really need to do this for me…_"

Mirumo stopped eating and went towards the bed. He lied down and looked at the ceiling.

MIRUMO

"_At least I'm with the right partner now…_

_She's the one I've been watching by the park everyday…_"

Mirumo closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own of course any of the characters of Mirumo de Pon or the anime & manga series of it. If I had, I would be dating Dylan by now… XD

**Chapter 02: Could this be farewell? The Truth!**

Scene opens to Katie getting ready for practice. Mirumo is seen at Katie' shoulder.

MIRUMO

"Katie, where are you going?

Can you buy me some chocolates on the way?"

Mirumo lies down on Katie's shoulder.

KATIE

"Ok, but you have to eat in here first.

Then you could eat more while I practice."

Scene fades as Katie went out of her room. Scene opens to Katie putting on her shoes.

KATIE'S MOM

"Be good at practice Katie!"

KATIE

"Ok mom!"

Katie begins to exit the house and quickly ran down the streets. Black screen.

Scene opens again at the busy streets. Katie goes inside the candy store.

OWNER

"G'morning Katie! What do you want for today?"

KATIE

"Chocolates please!"

Katie gets a few choco's and hands them to the owner.

OWNER

"Thanks for buying here Katie!"

He waved goodbye as Katie stepped out of the candy store.

MIRUMO

"Say Katie, why do the people here know you so well huh?"

KATIE

"Why? Hmm…

Because… oh, never mind!"

Mirumo is still eating chocolate. Katie ran towards the piano shop.

KATIE

"Good morning teacher!"

TEACHER

"Good morning to you too Katie.

Now, please come over here and we shall

Start with your practice."

MIRUMO

"Katie, if this is gonna take a while,

I'll be just here."

He flew towards the piano, and lied down and continued eating chocolates.

Katie walked towards the piano, she sat down and gets ready. She started playing a new melody. Camera again rotates slowly around, focusing on Katie who's playing the piano.

Scene cuts to outside the shop where Dylan is seen looking at Katie practice.

DYLAN

"…"

Something else seemed to catch his eye so he turned to his left.

DYLAN

"Huh? What's…this?"

He went inside the "shop". Dylan looks around the shop.

SHOP OWNER

"Welcome…"

Dylan noticed the shop owner and was a little startled.

DYLAN

"…Hi…"

A mug catches his eye. He went towards it. His eyes begin to lower as he was looking at it. He took the pink mug and went to the shop owner.

DYLAN

"I would like to have this please."

SHOP OWNER

"Thank you…"

He smiled as the shop disappeared again into thin air and Dylan regained his senses.

DYLAN

"Huh?"

He noticed the pink mug in his hand.

**FMV 03: Dylan's flashback from a while ago.**

DYLAN

"I would like to have this please."

SHOP OWNER

"Thank you…"

**END OF FMV 03**

Camera focuses on Katie who just went out of the piano shop. Katie waved goodbye to her teacher and began to run off. Dylan started to notice her.

DYLAN

"Katie, wait!"

Katie paused when she heard someone calling; she turned back and saw Dylan.

KATIE

"Oh Dylan, hi!"

Katie noticed what he was holding and she pointed at in shock.

DYLAN

"What's wrong?"

KATIE

"T-That m-mug! It's similar to mine!

Only mine's blue."

DYLAN

"Really? So you have one too?"

KATIE

"Y-Yeah... Hey, did you read what's under it?"

DYLAN

"Not yet… maybe later."

KATIE

"O-Ok…"

Dylan starts to stare at the mug. Since Katie knew about it, he was wondering why she was so shock when she saw the mug. Katie on the other hand, was calling Dylan out his name but Dylan couldn't regain his senses.

KATIE

"DYLAN!!!!"

Katie shouted as Dylan started to regain his senses and looked at Katie.

DYLAN

"Oh Katie…

What is it?"

MIRUMO

"Hey Katie, aren't you---"

KATIE

"Dylan! … Can I talk to you?

I've wanted to tell you something…"

DYLAN

"Really… What is it then?"

KATIE

"I don't want to talk here, too many people.

Let's go together to the park."

She said as she was holding Dylan's hand, and Dylan blushed a little. She was dragging him all the way to the park.

Black screen. Scene opens at Dylan's room. Dylan is seen lying down on his bed while the mug is on his table.

DYLAN

"…"

Dylan was still thinking about what had happened a while ago.

**FMV 04: Flashback at the park**

Scene opens at the park where Katie and Dylan are. They were standing in front of each other, looking.

DYLAN

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

MIRUMO

"…Katie…"

Camera focuses on Katie's mouth.

KATIE

"I want to say thank you for being my friend…

But I can't stay any longer…

I'm leaving…"

Tears slowly began to fall from her face.

Camera focuses on Dylan who is shocked of what Katie just said.

DYLAN

"W-What are you talking about Katie?"

Dylan walks towards Katie.

DYLAN

"But…why? …

When will you be leaving?"

Katie looked down. Her tears are still falling from her face.

KATIE

"It's… my parent's decision…

And I can't stop them…

I'm…leaving…

…To-mo-r-row…"

Dylan became shocked and felt a bit hurt. He sees Katie's tears falling from the ground. He didn't know this day would happen. But for Katie, she already knew this day would come.

Dylan went nearer to Katie, and then hugged her. Trying his best to comfort her.

DYLAN

"K-Katie…

Tomorrow…

Let's be together…

I will make that day…

Memorable for you…"

He hugged her tightly. Katie was shocked what he said, and she cried more. And she hugged Dylan back.

KATIE

"Dylan!! I don't want to go!!

It's just too painful for me!!"

Camera focuses on Mirumo who was at the bars looking at them.

MIRUMO

"…Katie…"

Dylan stopped hugging her to see her face. He gave her a smile.

DYLAN

"I promise…

We will meet again someday…"

And he hugged her once more. Katie was still crying because she finally told the truth. As for Mirumo, he was thinking of the same thing… Making tomorrow the most memorable day of Katie's life.

**END OF FMV 04**

DYLAN

"…Katie…"

He sits up. Looking at the mug.

Scene cuts at Katie's room. She is still crying a little after she told Dylan.

KATIE

"D-Dylan…

…I'm SORRY!!"

She continues to cry. Mirumo who is at the table looks at Katie sadly.

MIRUMO

"KATIE!"

Katie seemed to hear Mirumo call her. She sat up and wiped her tears.

KATIE

"W-What is it M-Mirumo?"

MIRUMO

"I will also make your day memorable and unforgettable tomorrow!

You wished to be with Dylan, so I will accomplish that!"

KATIE

"Mirumo…

Arigatou!"

Katie began to hug Mirumo but Mirumo didn't like it. But he calm down after and smiled a little. Camera focuses on Katie who is still crying. But crying of tears of joy when she heard Mirumo said that.

Scene changes again back at Dylan's room. Who was just shocked because after what he did.

DYLAN

"Y-You're a muglox?!"

Dylan was shocked to see a female muglox. She turned around to look at him.

MUGLOX

"Hai! And my name's Rima by the way!"

DYLAN

"Is it true that you can make my wish come true?"

RIMA

"ABSOLUTELY!"

Dylan finally calmed down after the shocking event… He then smiled and looked outside the window, staring at the night sky with stars… His mind was full of ideas for tomorrow but there was one idea he would never stop thinking… Giving Katie the most memorable gift…

**END OF CHAPTER II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own of course any of the characters of Mirumo de Pon or the anime & manga series of it. If I had, I would be dating Dylan by now… XD

**Author's notes**: This chapter is the last for this story. It's finally the day Katie & Dylan get separated. Since this is the last chapter, another story will come… 2 years after being separated. I can only say that, Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 03: Melody that lasts forever… Goodbye Dylan…**

Scene begins as Dylan was getting ready. He stares at his reflection in the mirror.

DYLAN

"This is finally the day…

I hope mom is finished."

DYLAN'S MOM

"Dylan! Come down now!

You said your going!!"

DYLAN

"Coming!!"

RIMA

"Dylan, may I accompany you?"

Rima flies towards him, landing at his shoulder.

DYLAN

"Sure."

He left the room. Scene cuts at Katie's front door. Her mother is seen standing.

KATIE'S MOM

"Katie! Come down now!

You don't want to be late!"

Katie rushes downstairs. She stands beside her mother.

KATIE

"Ok, I'm ready!"

KATIE'S MOM

"You mustn't be late now.

You don't want to be late in coming home now ok dear?"

KATIE

"I won't!"

Katie bows to her mother and exits the house. Dylan spots her.

DYLAN

"Katie!"

Katie turns around and sees Dylan. She waved at him. He waves back; she notices his mom and something on his shoulder.

KATIE

"_Hey Mirumo, could that be…_

_Another muglox?_"

MIRUMO

"I dunno… But who knows?"

Dylan ran towards her, his mom walks slowly but catches up. Dylan notices a muglox at Katie's shoulder.

DYLAN

"Katie, you got a muglox too?"

KATIE

"Yeah, that's why I was shock to see you have that mug…"

Dylan's mom catches up since both of them stopped. Dylan sees his mom beside him

DYLAN

"Oh mom, this is my friend Katie.

Katie, this is my mom."

Katie bows as a greeting to Dylan's mother.

KATIE  
"H-Hello Mrs. Yuuki."

DYLAN'S MOM

"Oh, so you're the person Dylan was referring to.

Pleasure to meet you Katie."

KATIE

"Pleasure's all mine."

She stares at her watch; Katie is shocked to see she's almost late for practice.

KATIE

"Oh no! I gotta get to the piano shop right now!"

DYLAN

"Let's go together then! Mother, just catch us up by the piano shop."

DYLAN'S MOM

"Ok dear, you two run along now."

Katie and Dylan bowed to her, and then quickly ran. Black screen.

Scene opens at Katie and Dylan who just arrived at the shop. Katie opened the door and went in, Dylan followed.

Katie's teacher turned around and noticed a special guest.

KATIE'S TEACHER

"Oh hello there. So, Katie?

Shall we start now?"

DYLAN

"Wait, can I sing along with Katie Ms.?"

KATIE'S TEACHER

"Okay then."

KATIE

"_Dylan…_"

Katie and Dylan went together in walking towards the piano, the both sat down. Mirumo flew towards the piano and so did Rima.

RIMA

"Mirumo! It's nice to see you again!"

MIRUMO

"What the?! Rima?! What are you doing here?!"

RIMA

"Oh never mind about it! Let's eat together!"

Katie and Dylan ignored them and start on with the practice. Dylan's mom arrived. She sat down beside Katie's teacher and held a video camera along with a voice recorder.

Katie starts playing the piano, Dylan's mom starts recording with the video camera and voice recorder. Katie starts singing. (Dylan will follow.)

Camera begins to rotate slowly around the room.

KATIE

♪ _Why has the star appeared on the red sky?_

_It may seem so near, but reaching it so far. _♪

DYLAN

♪ _We will still be together being best friends._

_No matter how apart we can be _♪

KATIE and DYLAN

♪ _We will be together in the end._

_That's our wish and hoping it never ends… _♪

DYLAN

♪ _Why has the star shined on the red sky?_

_Is it telling me that I could really fly? _♪

KATIE

♪ O_h please guiding star_

_Help me find a way _♪

KATIE and DYLAN

♪ _On how we can still be_

_Together everyday?_ ♪

KATIE

♪ _Does this mean a goodbye?_

_Or does it mean that a melody_

_Has started? _♪

DYLAN

♪ _When will I see you again?_

_Please don't leave me in this world_

_Shining star… _♪

KATIE and DYLAN

♪ _Shining star oh does this mean farewell?_

_Will this day get any more painful as well?_

_Shine oh bright star, and guide us all the way_

_So we may meet once more and rejoice one day _♪

DYLAN

♪ _Does this mean a goodbye? _♪

KATIE

♪ _Does this mean a goodbye? _♪

DYLAN and KATIE

♪ _We are sure that the star will lead us forever…_

_Goodbye…_ ♪

As Katie continues to play the piano, Mirumo and Rima flew together going towards their partners and Mirumo tapped Katie's head a little making Katie look where Mirumo was pointing, but still playing the piano, Rima did the same to Dylan and they saw Dylan's mom preparing to take a picture.

DYLAN'S MOM

"_This is good enough._"

She left the piano shop, Katie and Dylan are still together, both of them are blushing a little, but Katie still continues to play the piano. Scene fades.

Scene opens outside of the piano shop. Dylan's mom is waiting. Katie and Dylan went out. Dylan notices his mom and goes towards her.

DYLAN'S MOM

"_It's finally done Dylan._

_You give it to her whenever you feel like it._

_Remember, this is both for you and her._"

DYLAN

"_Ok mom. I will give it to her._

_I will wear mine when she wears hers._

_Thanks._"

Dylan went towards Katie. Both of them started walking.

DYLAN

"Hey Katie, let's go to the park.  
I want to give you something before you go."

KATIE

"S-Sure."

Scene fades. Scene opens at the park, Katie and Dylan stands in front of a tree.

KATIE

"Dylan, please hurry. I haven't got much time left."

Dylan reaches into his pocket and holds out a locket. He blushes slightly.

DYLAN

"This is for you Katie, my mom made this."

KATIE

"Oh Dylan… You shouldn't have."

She starts to cry a little but she wiped her tears.

DYLAN

"Why don't you see what's inside that locket Katie?"

Katie opens the locket; she sees a picture of Dylan, Rima, Mirumo and herself. She also hears a familiar melody. She realized it was the song that they just sang a while ago. And while the song was playing, a strange circle appeared revealing them singing together, Mirumo and Rima staring at them.

KATIE

"Oh, Dylan… This is so…

But what about you? Do you have your own?"

Dylan reaches out again for his pocket, holds out revealing the same locket that he gave to Katie.

DYLAN

"Don't worry, I have my own.

Why don't we wear it together?"

Dylan went near to Katie and helped her put it on her neck. Katie also helped Dylan. Mirumo and Rima flies towards them.

MIRUMO

"Hey Katie.

You aren't forgetting I'll also give you a gift even if I'm with you."

Mirumo starts casting magic as it reveals two flowers. Rima was a bit surprised to see that flower. Mirumo gave it to Dylan.

MIRUMO

"Dylan, give this flower to Katie."

DYLAN

"Oh, Ok."

He stares at Katie.

DYLAN

"Katie… this is a flower for you."

KATIE

"Thank you Dylan."

She blushed when she smiled.

MIRUMO

"Ok, now my turn.

Rima, this flower is for you."

RIMA

"Oh Mirumo!!

Thank you for giving me this flower!"

MIRUMO

"Oh whatever."

He starts to smirk a little.

KATIE

"I… have to go now Dylan…"

She starts to turn away and started walking.

DYLAN

"Wait Katie! I'll come with you."

Scene fades as Katie, Dylan together with Mirumo and Rima ran and flew together to the port. Black screen.

Scene opens at the port where Dylan, Katie and both of their moms are, together with the muglox. All of them seem to be smiling.

KATIE'S MOM

"Nice meeting you.

Shame we have to leave…"

DYLAN'S MOM

"Yes, sure is a shame.

But what about if you call me when you come back?"

KATIE'S MOM

"Sure."

The two mothers were giggling.

KATIE

"Is your mom usually like this?"

DYLAN

"Yeah, sometimes."

Then they also giggled. Rima started crying but Mirumo didn't care… Well, maybe a little bit…

KATIE'S MOM

"Well, we better get going now.

Come on Katie."

DYLAN'S MOM

"Goodbye and have a safe trip ok?"

Katie and her mom began to walk up the stairs to go to the ship. Katie and her mom are waving goodbye.

KATIE'S MOM and KATIE

"GOODBYE!!!! TAKE CARE NOW!!!"

Then Dylan's mom waved goodbye and Dylan started to run nearer but still out of reach as the ship started moving.

DYLAN

"KATIE!!! ALWAYS REMEMBER ME!!!"

KATIE

"DON'T WORRY DYLAN!!!"

RIMA

"Mirumo!!! Don't forget to e-mail me!!"

MIRUMO

"….YEAH OKAY!!"

He twitched. But him and Katie along with her mom, continued to wave. Dylan's mom waved back and so as Dylan. But Dylan's mom stopped waving and smiled.

DYLAN

"_…Katie…_

KATIE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

Katie was able to hear what he said and she began to cry.

KATIE

"DYLAN!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!"

She continued to wave as the ship was moving farther… farther…

DYLAN

"You don't forget this day Katie…

Because I will never forget this…"

The wind started to blow; he stopped waving as he sees the ship leaving…

DYLAN

"Take care Katie…

Hope we see each other again…"

Camera pans on Dylan and his mom. He started smiling and turns around to see his mom.

DYLAN

"Let's go now…"

He walked towards his mom; they walked away but gave one last stare at the ship with Katie and her mom, then continued to walk away. Camera pans at Katie and her mom along with Mirumo at the ship.

KATIE

"_Dylan…_

_I will never forget this day…_

_Thank you.. For making this day very special and memorable…_"

KATIE'S MOM

"Katie, let's go inside now."

Katie turned towards her mom and nodded. They both went inside the ship. Mirumo was smiling because he knows that Katie will never forget this day. He looked back staring at the sky.

MIRUMO

"_I guess the star is guiding us…_"

Scene slowly fades as they went inside.

**END OF CHAPTER III, END OF STORY.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Author: **Ok, that's the end of the story. But as I promised, there will be another story coming up, after being separated for 2 years, they will meet but will they remember?

New people will be coming.

_THE END_


End file.
